


Redwood

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Ruby hates Ironwood's buzzkill attitude sometimes. Ironwood hates Ruby's carefree and naive personality sometimes... And they're still dating to this day. (Series of One shots, Redwood.)





	Redwood

If there was anything Ruby disliked the most in this world, it would be James Ironwood's cold and stern personality.

It didn't matter whether he was working in his office, keeping to himself or hanging out with his coworkers around the kingdom of Vale for a night of scotch. The man would always keep a expression fitted for a murderer on his face, a sitting posture as if he's ready to take harsh measures, and gelid charcoal orbs absorbed in his eye sockets. All together he was equivalent to a mad man waiting for the right moment to pounce on anyone that screws up.

If his body language and choices of vocabulary wasn't enough, even his attire was fitted for someone who meant business. Everywhere he went, he would be well dressed and clean in his natural white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. He also wore suit pants the same color as his overcoat that were tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

Never did he leave his 'base of operation' in casual clothing... That is, unless she pressured him to, but even that would be on rare occasions.

Due to this and his outlook on certain matters, he would hardly have conversations with his allies around his office unless it involved the military and academies. There was no talks about his day, or how his weekend was, nor about his likes and dislikes. Only business, which served as an annoyance to both the redhead and the employees in and out of Beacon.

There would also be arguments that run amok everywhere he went. Ones that revolved around his tactics when it came to security, others that focused on himself as a whole, the next level ones centering on Glynda and Ozpin. And the worst of all. His taste in girls, especially girls that could be half his age. Those were the talks that lead to sleepless nights for both him and his lover... Who was his lover, you may be asking?

None other then Team RWBY's leader and Beacon's first year student, Ruby Rose.

The redhead had began to date him ever since they first met face to face, which was on an eventful Monday. It was the Monday after the long awaited dance serving as everyone's prom. Of course, she was hanging around the snacks and the punch bowl before the activity got rather monotony, so she didn't waste time to lay her eyes on Ironwood.

Not long after leaving the fun yet event-less party, Ruby was just about to head home. Until she encountered an intruder in the CCT, hijacking the system to implant a virus. Luckily, she met up with the mastermind of it all, unfortunately though, she had escape and the damage was already done. This night had just became exciting for only a moment, then shifted to mysterious fateful at the glance of her professor's solid black eyes.

When they met, they knew their meeting was nothing but getting used to one another. They exchanged hellos, the older one congratulated the younger one, he told her to stand her ground if anything else happen. And that was it... That was supposed to be it.

But now?

Now they were in the man's house, laying on his couch, watching cartoons in their night clothes. Through the darkness of the living room, with only source of light being the TV, Ruby found herself cuddled up into the grown man's chest, her body being cradled by his own along with the soft comforter underneath.

Her silver eyes were glued onto the clear screen before her as if she was in a trance at a cat chasing a mouse around a house in a comedic manner. She watched with her quiet boyfriend a recommended show that used to come on when he was a young child, probably her age. He said he used to love watching the two entities try to escape each others grasp in a way that wasn't to graphic for kids his age, going on to say that it used to help him plan things when it came to missions... Not to mention, also help him laugh sometimes. Like now.

The redhead couldn't help but snap back to reality to lift her head at the sight and sound of her lover laughing happily. It was because of the impact of the cat into a fireplace that held a large flame created by the mouse that he made such a sweet sound, causing the young one's heart to flutter lightly. It was in those moments that she truly felt like times stopped immediately to let her see his smile forever. That wasn't the case though. Instead, she was once again brought back to the real world with a call of her name in a somewhat deep male voice.

"Yes," Ruby snapped with a slight stutter of surprise to see dark orbs staring down at her.

"You okay there, darling," Ironwood questioned, concern slightly apparent in his voice, yet his words were more controlled by curiosity then anything. "You looked out of it. Are you tired?"

"N-No. I'm fine, really." The male could tell instantly that she was partly lying when he watched a long gasp of air leave the female's mouth. Caught red handed, she delivered a crooked smile instead of a sincere apology. With that, she was given her boyfriend's signature roll of eyes before she felt her body being lifted into the air as her eyes let the television zoom out of her eye sight.

This was normal, she told herself. This was usual when she came to spend a night at his place. He would scoop her up like a puppy in his muscular arms that marginally stretched his dark colored t shirt towards his room. It wouldn't take longer then a minute through a set of stairs until she found herself laying in his king size bed. She loved his bed. Especially since she could jump on it without worrying about damage, get the perfect goodnight sleep, and sometimes, have cute sessions with her love one. But not tonight.

Instead, she was simply slipped through the grey anchor shaded covers as her head was laid on a soft snow white pillow. Luckily, her lover scooted himself inside as well to take up the right side of the bed. And to make things better, even though he groaned at the fact, with the sound of the young one's small whimper, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend lovingly for warmth. Finally, with the two now used to their new positions, the graying man blurted out softly through the silence into the redhead's ear, "Goodnight, Ruby... I love you."

"I love you too, Ironwood," Ruby responded, her mouth covering half of her face with a gleeful smirk. "Goodnight... And you better kiss me in the morning since you didn't kiss me tonight-."

"Goodnight." The words seemed to have been powered by irritation, but the deliverer's love knew it was out of genuine love. All she could say mentally as her eyelids grew heavy was that Ironwood was a cranky person. He's not even that great when it comes to showing how you feel towards others. But aside from his cons, he held a lot of pros.

_And being lovable in her eyes, was one..._

**Yes. I'm sick. But I just wanted to try this, that's all. I hope you guys enjoyed this and until next time, have a good day! :)**


End file.
